encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 215
Handa is the two hundred fifteenth episode overall and the sixty-seventh episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 16, 2017. Summary Ether tells Arde that she never ordered his assassination. She asked him to use his ability to see the past. Cassiopea thinks of a way to break the seal on the portal imprisoning the Ivtres. Amarro consoles LilaSari while she mourns over Deshna. Hitano and Paopao see this, and Paopao feels sorry for Hitano. Hitano leaves. Hagorn's army is ready. He wonders why Ether has not yet come. Since Ether had never failed him before, he thinks that something bad is happening in Devas. Pirena visits Mira again. Ybrahim sees her and refrains from entering the room. Azulan and Wantuk also arrived. Wantuk said Ybrahim had to attend to some documents from Sapiro, so they left. Arde and Ether saw that it was Cassiopea who ordered the attempt on Arde's life. Imaw blessed Deshna's corpse with his Balintataw. Alena used the Water Gem to protect her, in the same way she had protected the bodies of Wahid and Gilas. Amarro, Ariana, Muyak and Paopao were also present. Hagorn tells Asval that they had to win no matter what, whether Ether arrived or the Diwatas fell for his trap. Azulan said he had heard Hagorn's terms, and he knew Pirena would choose her own daughter. Pirena said she does not want to revert to her evil ways, but she will choose Mira, and she is ashamed of being selfish. Azulan tells her that no one will judge her for such decision. Arde said Cassiopea would pay. He touches the ground, possibly to locate Cassiopea. Arde and Ether arrived near the portal sealing the Ivtres. Cassiopea wished that Kahlil would hurry. Kahlil fights his way out to fetch Emre. Ether asked Cassiopea to come out. She does. Kahlil asked Emre to appear to him, and informs him that Cassiopea needed his help; she had remained behind to make sure that the imprisoned Ivtres would not be transferred. Ether said Cassiopea was too bold, to believe that she could fight against two Bathalas simultaneously. Cassiopea said she is ready to die for the peaceful future of Encantadia. Ether beats her unconscious. Alena condoles LilaSari, saying that Deshna is a great loss, since she is being trained as a future gem keeper. LilaSari said being a future gem keeper seemed to be cursed. Alena regrets having let Hagorn live, but LilaSari said everyone had a fault why Hagorn still lives. Alena said there will come a time when Hagorn would pay for his sins, but she is worried about Pirena betraying them, because a mother will do everything for her child. The day had come and the Diwatas have not yet arrived to attack Hagorn. However, Ybrahim had come alone, and said he would cooperate with them for the cure for his daughter. Hagorn said he did not expect that Ybrahim would be the one to come to him. He said he would give him the cure if he agrees to spy on Lireo for him, and to oppose anything they plan to do against him. Asval wonders how they can trust someone whose loyalty lies with the other side. Ybrahim said he was the one who should not be trusted; he tries to pick up his sword, but Juvila stops him. Hagorn stops their confrontation and hands back Ybrahim's sword, telling him to do what he asked. Cassiopea wakes up in prison. She said she thought she would die, but Gamil thinks the strength of her spirit fights the fate that her enemies wanted for her. Alira Naswen said they were also surprised when she was brought there by Ether. Cassiopea wished that Kahlil would succeed in bringing Emre inside Devas. Emre and Kahlil were about to enter Devas once more, but they were blocked by Ether and Arde. Cassiopea summons her Kabilan and frees herself, Gamil and Alira Naswen. They escape from prison. Asval thinks that Hagorn is delaying the war to wait for Ether. He gets angry that Hagorn had made an agreement with the King of Sapiro whom he loathed, and orders his soldiers to trouble the Diwatas of Lireo, to force them to wage war against Hagorn. When Ybrahim returned, Alena and Pirena asked where he came from. Ybrahim said he came from his kingdom to check if the enemies went there again. Pirena informs him that a meeting will be convened shortly. Alena said Ybrahim seems distressed. Wantuk sees Etherian soldiers attacking Diwata soldiers, and leaves. Cassiopea, Alira Naswen and Gamil found Emre and Kahlil facing Arde and Ether. Hadezars arrived. Wantuk informs Alena and Pirena that the enemies were attacking them from the northern side. Wantuk complains when they leave him. Alira Naswen and Cassiopea fight Ether; Emre fights Arde, while Kahlil and Gamil fight the Hadezars. Pirena and Alena slew the Etherian soldiers. Wantuk arrives and makes combat moves, but the enemies have already been vanquished. Alena said they must raise this matter in the meeting. Asval orders his soldiers to continue their attack until his plan came to fruition. Ybrahim visits Lira and wished that the others would forgive him for what he had done, because even though he did not want to betray Lireo and her mother's sisters, he did not want Pirena to beat him to it, because he would not be able to endure it if he loses her again. Ybrahim prays to Emre to forgive him. One by one, Alira Naswen, Gamil, Kahlil and Cassiopea get beaten by the enemies. Ether told Emre to surrender Haliya's weapon in exchange for Cassiopea's life. Cassiopea told him not to give it, since it was there only hope. Emre said he would use the full powers of the weapon against her. Arde raised Cassiopea up using his powers. She tells Emre that she loves him, before Arde twists her neck. Emre gets distracted and was beaten by Ether. Ether tells Arde that she will assist Hagorn in defeating the Diwatas and conquering all Encantadia. Arde picks up the De-jar. Trivia *Amarro was shown wearing Lirean armor for the first time. References